


Teach Me how to Handle a Stick

by eltrut07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltrut07/pseuds/eltrut07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sophomore Stiles needs to learn how to drive stick and Senior Derek Hale just so happens to be the perfect candidate to show him the proper technique...No he actually teaches him how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me how to Handle a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, it is just something that I couldn't get out of my head and wrote quickly in between studying for exams. Enjoy!

“I dunno man…isn’t there another way?”  Scott asked as they coasted towards the school,, beside him Stiles let out an impatient sigh.

“I have already thought of every other way and besides this is the best plan-“

“Uhh yeah I don’t”

“I mean this is my _baby_ Scott,” Stiles paused giving him a look before they entered the parking lot, “I wanna make sure I do right by her, are you trying to tell me that she doesn’t deserve me doing right by her?”

Scott pulled his head back, offended. “No, of course not-but-“

“And she deserves the best, the absolute best- and to be the best I have to learn from the best-“

“Yeah but can’t your Dad do-“ Stiles scoffed loudly, shooting Scott an exasperated look.

“I swear Scott sometimes I feel like you don’t even listen to me! Have you been listening to me at all?” Scott opened his mouth to answer but Stiles ignored him, “I need- _she-_ needs the best. The _best_ Scott. My dad isn’t…just no, do you remember how awful he was whenever…” Stiles pulled a face, whether it was from the memories or the fact that he was about to mention his mom, Scott wasn’t sure.

“Dude, I am not going to lie, I don’t remember it being a-“

“Absolutely atrocious?” Stiles butted in, his face relaxed and excited again. “Because my dad is the man, the bomb-diggity but trust my superior memory when I tell you no, just no.”

Scott sighed and let the point go, it was hard to argue with Stiles about the smallest things, but something that he already had hours to think about was a losing battle for Scott. “Fine. Fine, not your dad.” Stiles smiled at him, a bit smugly and Scott rolled his eyes in response. “But does it have to be _Derek Hale_?”

“I want the best, he is the best, ergo I want him.” Stiles shot him a bored look. “I don’t see why you are having a hard time with this, you are usually much smarter….Have you been taking your vitamins because you have to take them every day Scott, you can’t keep forgetting them we talked about this, it is important to-“

“I didn’t- this has- I am smart!” Scott cut him off quickly. Ever since his mother passed away Stiles had become slightly obsessed with cancer prevention tips and had Scott and the Sheriff on strict vitamin regimens. Scott couldn’t really complain because it made his mom happy and did make him feel better and if it eased Stiles’ mind he would do just about anything.

But he couldn’t let his best friend do this. “Dude you can’t ask him.”

“And why not?”

“Because, A, you have never spoken to him,” Scott pointed out as they approached the bike racks by the school.

“No time but the present,” Stiles shot back.

“He is a senior.” Scott said hastily, as if that alone should stop Stiles from this course of action.

Stiles scoffed and hopped off of his bike, stumbling slightly as he flung his leg over the seat. “You are usually way better at trying to convince me not to carry out my plans,” Stiles said as he took his helmet off.

Scott shot him a confused look as he got off his own bike. “No I am not, you never do what I tell you.”

Stiles shot him a satisfied smile. “Then why are you still trying?”

Scott ignored him and locked his bike up to the rack beside Stiles’. “I just don’t feel like watching Hale eat you alive in front of everyone.”

“Of course not!” Stiles said,  looking outraged. “I have my virtue to protect and he is a gentleman, we would only do that behind closed doors, lest we soil our reputations and those of the innocent Beacon Hills High student body.” Stiles chuckled and grabbed his backpack from his bike, throwing it around one arm and shooting Scott a pleased grin.

Scott raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and staring at his friend. “So is that what this is all about?” he asked calmly.

“Wha?” Stiles asked.

“Your obsessive, borderline creepy crush on him? Is this like part of you ‘how to make Lydia Martin fall in love with me in three years plan’ because that didn’t exactly-“

Stiles waved a hand in his face, cutting him off. “That plan was solid, air tight and pure genius.” Stiles said matter of fact. “And if it wasn’t for _Jackson_ it would have worked.” Stiles made a disgusted face, as if even saying the name Jackson nauseated him. “Besides Derek Hale is much more my type, way more up my alley. The queen that is Lydia Martin was the appetizer to the main course that is Derek Hale….” Stiles trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he clearly thought of things that Scott did not want to think about.

“What about desert?” Scott asked quickly, trying to get Stiles to focus.

Stiles shook his head slightly and shot him a confused look, his mouth open. “Wha?”

“You said that Lydia is the app, Hale is the main course, didn’t need to think about that by the way,” Scott pointed out and Stiles shrugged in a way that showed that he clearly was not sorry, “so who is desert or what is desert?”

Stiles clicked his tongue and shot him a look as if he was stupid. “Me of course.” And then his face broke out in to a huge grin and really Scott should have seen that coming because if there was a way to turn something in to a sexual joke, Stiles would find it.

“So you admit it?” he asked, checking his back pack for his inhaler, he had forgotten it at home last week.

“Never. “ Scott shook his head, finding his inhaler and zipping up his backpack. Stiles continued to speak beside him. “This is just so I can give my baby the love that she deserves.”

“But didn’t your dad tea-“

“We have been through this already Scott. Do you really wanna be doing _this,_ ” Stiles gestured wildly, catching the unimpressed looks from some of their classmates, to the bikes on the rack, “your whole high school career?”

Scott shrugged and put his back pack on his shoulders. “Dude I like my bike.” And he did, but maybe that was because it was a battle between his mother and him for him to have even been able to get a bike because of his asthma. It felt like a small victory whenever he rode it.

“You would.” Stiles said childishly.

Scott smiled, shaking his head as they started to walk along the parking lot. “I don’t even know what that….you are being dramatic.”

“I am not.”

“Are too,”

“No way!”

Scott threw up his hands a little but continued to smile. “You are just proving my point. He is going to kill you. And I kinda like having you around.”

Stiles shot him a small smile. “At least I will go out with a bang.”

“Aha! So that IS all because you want his-“

“He is the best, I need the best, come on Scotty, don’t you think I should have the best?” Stiles shot him a look and Scott sighed, his mom always told him that he had puppy dog eyes but not enough people gave Stiles’ pouty eyes credit. When Stiles looked at him, with those huge eyes he found it almost impossible to say no, which is probably why he always found himself following after him in to some stupid plan.

“Of course you do…but-“

“Well that settles it, today is the day!” Stiles said, face instantly brightening again.

“Wait what- today? You are doing it today? “ Stiles nodded and Scott felt the foreboding feeling he always got when Stiles pitched him an idea, “Have you thought about this?”

Stiles scoffed and Scott took in the slight bags under his eyes and the almost manic bouncing that Stiles was doing as he walked. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Stiles rolled his wrist and didn’t look at Scott as he glanced around the parking lot. “Doesn’t matter. Today is the day I take control and we start living.” He said it so brightly and enthusiastically and Scott was reminded of why he usually ended up following Stiles in to stupid situations.

“How exactly are you going to do this?” Stiles shot him a satisfied smile, clearly sensing that Scott had recognized that arguing with him further would be futile.

“I am going to ask him.” Scott watched Stiles expectantly, waiting for more but Stiles just continued to walk and whip his head around the parking lot, cataloguing all of the people.

“That is it? You are just going to walk right up to him, a senior, one you have never met, who will probably be surrounded by all his senior friends, who you have also never met, and-“

“Yup.” Stiles cut him off confidently.

“Okay then.” Scott pursed his lips for a moment, “And I can’t talk you out of-“

“Nope.” Stiles said with finality.

“Good talk.” Scott said.

“Great talk.”

They turned the corner and Scott felt like bolting in the opposite direction as he spotted the group of seniors, Derek Hale in the middle, in their normal spots. Most of the seniors all drove or carpooled and would get to the school and hang out at their cars, why, Scott never understood but then again he didn’t have a car nor was he a senior.

It had a dramatic effect though, especially the group that Derek Hale associated with, considering they all wore leather jackets and were weirdly attractive. Scott and Stiles usually walked past them and then giggled about how they looked like an advertisement for some magazine. And then about how cool it would be to stand with them.

Because they were seniors, and could drive. And sure, some kids their age could drive but it was generally people like Jackson who neither Stiles or Scott enjoyed spending time with so it didn’t matter. Scott could admit that the thought of driving to school with Stiles was exciting and he could see why his best friend was on this suicide mission.

He still didn’t encourage it though.

Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes were all lounging around Derek’s Camaro, clad in leather jackets and jeans, neither of them seeming to have a care in the world. Scott gulped as he watched Stiles confidently barge right up to Derek Hale. Part of him wanted to run and hide but he watched and took a few steps forward so that he could attempt to rescue Stiles if need be.

“Teach me how to drive stick” Stiles commanded in Derek Hale’s face. The older boy stared blankly at Stiles and Scott face palmed. The group was silent and Scott glanced around through his fingers at Boyd who was staring at Stiles with an eyebrow raised, Reyes who was smirking at the interaction and then to Lahey who was surprisingly staring back at him.

Scott quickly moved his hand and snapped his head back to Stiles. “I know you drive shift, I have seen you race and well at that and fast, obviously, I have heard my- “ Stiles paused, obviously catching himself before breaking police confidentiality or whatever. “Anyway, I need someone to teach me how to drive mine…my stick, I need you to teach me to properly use my stick.”

“Ohhh D, you hear that?” Erica purred from besides Derek as she stared with hooded eyes at Stiles. “Little Stiles _needs_ you to teach him how to handle his stick,”

Isaac Lahey snorted from the opposite side and took a step forward. “Yeah Derek, you will have to show him the proper technique, demonstrate how smooth you can do it.”

“Ohhh yeah D, sounds like you need to give him a ride and really show-“

“Alright, sure, I will do it. Just go away.” Derek Hale finally spoke up, barking out his words quickly. Beside him Erica smirked and continued to leer at Stiles.

“Wait- what?” Scott said in shock. Boyd looked over at him blankly and Scott shut his mouth from where it was gaping open.

“Thanks dude! I am free after school today, come any time!” Stiles said excitedly.

“Don’t call me dude. And don’t thank me.. Just, Go. Away.” Derek said angrily, his eyebrows moving closer to his eyes in obvious annoyance. Stiles turned quickly and walked up to Scott, winking at him as the turned and walked in to the school.

Scott spared a glance behind him when he heard laughter and saw Erica and Isaac bent over laughing at a stiff looking Derek. Scott shrugged and turned to Stiles as soon as they were safely in the building. “I can’t believe that worked.” He said honestly.

Stiles shot him a smile as they approached his locker. “Oh ye of little faith.”

“Don’t give me- there is no way that you thought that would work, just going right up and- hey teach me how to-“

Stiles cut him off by reaching in to his locker and throwing something at him. Scott looked at it, tilted his head to the side in confusion and then looked to Stiles. “Uh, thanks for the pen…” he trailed off.

“She always forgets a pen.” Scott narrowed his eyes and Stiles smiled and patted him on the head. “For someone so smart you are so oblivious Scotty.” Scott batted his hand away and Stiles closed his locker. “She always forgets her pen, every day, don’t ask me why, I don’t understand how someone can possibly come to school without a pen one day, let alone every single day, let alone someone who Lydia Martin feels is best friend material, but-“ Stiles waved his hand in his direction.

“But…” Scott trailed off, staring at the pen, feeling hope start to blossom in him.

“Derek Hale just agreed to teach me how to drive stick. I will soon be able to drive my baby to school. The only thing that could make this day better would be if my best friend,” Stiles gave him a pointed look. “has as much success as I have with something he has wanted ,” Stiles looked down the hallway to where Alison was smiling softly at Lydia and Scott sighed dreamily. “And if Derek Hale shows up to my house naked but hey- I won’t complain if that last one doesn’t happen…for now…” Stiles trailed off.

“I’m walking away now.”

“Noted.”

**

Stiles and Scott were as close to being on cloud nine as one could get as they biked home that day. Their commute normally took longer but they were both excited from their good fortune that they pedaled faster than they normally would, coasting down the hills faster than usual. “You owe me a pen by the way.” Stiles said, grinning over to Scott.

“Dude I will get you eighty pens- no no I will get you those little erasers, the big ones that are shaped like things that you like to chew on.”

“Awww Scotty.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes at him and Scott laughed. He was still on the high from this morning. It was amazing, Alison sat behind him like she always did except this time he heard her rummaging around in her bag, sighing in a disappointed way every few seconds. Stiles had given a loud cough and tapped his pen hard against his deck and Scott had realized that she must be looking for a pen.

He had reached behind him and given her Stiles’ pen from his locker and she had shot him a grateful smile, dimples and all. And then from there she invited him to their table for lunch and afterwards he asked her if she wanted to go see a movie this weekend. And she had said yes.

Stiles’ house was on the way to Scott’s house so they always biked there first, sometimes stopping to hang out and chill but usually Scott went to his house first to check in with his mom. As they rounded the corner to Stiles’ house they both almost collided as they spotted the shiny black Camaro in Stiles’ driveway.

“Holy Shit.” Stiles gasped beside him, still coasting but his bike was losing speed.

“Derek Hale is in your driveway.” Scott said.

Stiles shot him a look. “Thank you Captain obvious.” Scott shrugged as they approached the house.

“Should I…” Scott gestured to the house and down the road, asking whether Stiles wanted him to stay or go. Stiles waved him off.

“Nah it’s fine, I totally got this.” Stiles shot him a confident smile but Scott could see that it lacked its usual bravado. He nodded and continued to pedal.

“Call me.” He said and Stiles nodded, waving once more before Scott rode out of sight.

Stiles took a deep breath and peered in to the car, the tinted windows, illegally tinted windows, prevented him from being able to see the occupant. Stiles shrieked as the passenger side window opened to reveal Derek Hale, behind the wheel, in sunglasses and a leather jacket and Stiles had to remind himself to breathe.

“Uhhhh…”

Derek stared at him expectantly, waiting for Stiles to speak. But quite frankly he would probably be waiting for a while because Stiles was somewhat stunned in to silence. This morning he had been confident and had Adderall running through him and he was empowered by Scott’s doubt and the desire to finally drive his baby.

But now, with Derek Hale sitting in his sex mobile, in Stiles’ driveway, all of that disappeared and he was reminded that he was just a scrawny little sixteen year old. Derek sighed, seemingly noticing how Stiles wasn’t about to speak. “You were the one who demanded that I teach you to drive a manual.” Derek said in a calm voice.

And something about the way he said manual, irritated Stiles. Maybe it was because of the time that a woman had been horrified when his mother had said she drove a stick proudly and the woman had said that she sounded vulgar and should call it by its real name. His mother had just smiled sweetly and bid the woman a nice day but she got in the Jeep and told Stiles that he should never let people like that dictate his life.

It had been a joke between his parents and one Christmas he, with the help of his Dad, got his mom a bumper sticker that said real women drive stick. And sure, as he got older he realized the double entendre but it was just one of those things.

“I want you to teach me to drive stick. My baby is a stick, my Dad says I have to take refresher lessons and you are the best.” Stiles shrugged, walking his bike to the garage and leaving it on the side. No one would steal the Sheriff’s sons’ bike.

“Refresher?” Derek asked suspiciously.

“Yeah I learned when I was younger,”

“Younger?” Derek’s eyebrows shot up, “When, when you were in diapers? Are you even old enough to have your permit? Who would teach such a young kid to drive?”

And that last one struck a nerve and he could feel himself growing red with anger. Derek must have sensed it because he put his hands out in a placating manner. “I didn’t mean-Just- How old are you?”

Stiles twitched, he felt awkward standing in his drive way, unsure of whether Derek wanted him to get in at all, and if he did on what side and maybe this was all a bad idea. “I am sixteen. I have my license and my mom taught me how to drive in a private parking lot once my feet could reach the pedals.”

His dad hadn’t wanted to let his mom. But there was not much that his dad could tolerate saying no to when it came to his Mom. His parents had compromised and his mom gave him lessons in the same area where they taught new cops how to drive.

“I mean I wasn’t doing anything crazy, I rarely ever got out of first, she just wanted to teach me the basics.” Stiles could see Derek Hale nodding his head in his peripheral vision and the tension creped between them. It was common knowledge that his mom passed away, the sheriff’s wife and Derek had to know. Just like Stiles knew about how Derek’s parents passed away in a plane crash around the same time and his uncle was his guardian.

“Right.” And the door swung open. Stiles stared as Derek strode across the driveway, pausing before he got in the car, looking at Stiles expectantly. “Unless you changed your mind?”

“Oh!” Stiles jumped, flailing slightly as he slid in to the driver seat. Derek closed his door and buckled up, Stiles quickly doing the same and straightening up, moving the seat and fixing the mirrors.

“Okay, what do you remember?” Stiles opened his mouth and then paused, licking his lips before shrugging. Derek stared at him unimpressed before nodding. “I assume you know how to start the car.”

Stiles shot him a look and watched amazed as Derek’s mouth twitched almost to a smile. He turned the car on, pleased by the deep rumbling of the engine. “I don’t know what you learned on, five or six speed?”

“Uhhh, five speed, it was a Wrangler, is a Wrangler, I am going to be driving it once I re-master how to handle a stick.”

Derek paused for a moment, staring intently at the gear shift before nodding. “Right. This is a six speed, so there is a bit more to it and you should get used to it before we start driving.” Stiles nodded and looked down at the shiny shifter. He took a moment to note that Derek’s car was immaculately clean and hoped that his shoes weren’t going to leave dirt or something behind.

“Just push the clutch in, “ Stiles did as he was told and looked to Derek, “and then just get a feel for where the gears are.” Stiles nodded and grabbed the stick, moving it around, it was a lot more smooth then he remembered the Jeep’s being but that was probably due to this car being brand new. “What gear are you in now?” Derek asked and Stiles jolted a moment and realized he had no idea.

“Uhhh…”

Derek gave a small laugh. “Here,” he put his hand over Stiles’ and Stiles’ could feel his heart begin to beat wildly out of control. Derek directed his hand so that it moved the gear to the starting position. “This is first,” he moved it directly down and Stiles’ could feel the heat from his hand directly on his and it was surprisingly intimate. “Second…..third…..fourth…..fifth and then this is reverse.” Derek paused in the last position and turned to look at him.

Stiles’ eyes were wide and he imagined that he was slightly flushed but he figured he could blame it on the heat. Because October was such a hot month. Derek was giving him an intent look and Stiles licked his lips, fascinated as Derek’s eyes followed the movement. Stiles felt Derek’s hands tighten on his briefly before he must have realized he was still tightly gripping it.

Derek pulled back and cleared his throat. “Right.” He sat up straighter, staring intently at where his hand had been. “I think you are familiar with my stick now- my shift- my gears, you know how to reach my gears-Just drive.”  Derek’s ears were red and he was staring steadfastly in front of him.

Stiles smirked slightly, he couldn’t help it, Derek Hale, sexy, athletic, cool senior was flustered by him. Of course his smirk fell when he stalled out.

“Frig.” Stiles said, embarrassed. Derek waved it off.

“It’s fine, everyone does it. I would much rather you stall then grind my gears.” Derek shot him an encouraging look and Stiles started the car back up. “Not let’s try again, this time don’t get your RPMs so high so quick, go slowly, it isn’t a race,” Stiles shot him a look and Derek had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, “yet.”

**

He hadn’t stalled out again. It hadn’t exactly  been a smooth lesson, quite far from it,  it took a while for him to get the motions down. He found his movements either too jerky or if they weren’t then he felt like he was driving too slow. He could remember being a little kid and being so excited to drive, fearless in his attempts. It was much more intimidating with a hot, gorgeous man with a voice that was liquid sex teaching him how to do it then he remembered when his parents taught him.

Derek had been surprisingly patient and understanding with him which was unexpected. Sure, Stiles hadn’t expected the guy to be a complete jerk but he expected him to get bored after a while or frustrated by the jerky movements. But he had been nothing but relaxed, speaking quietly to Stiles and giving him tips on how to transition gears better.

They had been driving for about an hour when Stiles realized that his dad would be home soon and they were across town, near the nature preserve. Derek cleared his throat and pointed to a little cut on the side of the road, a spot that he knew that people went to go make out in. Was Derek Hale telling Stiles to pull over because he wanted to make out with him? Stiles felt his palms go sweaty at the thought.  

“Oh, you want me to pull over? Here, now-“ Stiles bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from flailing and yelling like he was internally. Derek nodded and Stiles nodded back. “Right cool, yeah I can pull over here, right here, in this spot, this spot on the side of the road that people stop and pull over and so we are going to and yeah, that is cool. “

He pulled the car over and put the car in park, pulling the emergency brake and turning slightly towards Derek. Derek, instead of grabbing Stiles and kissing his face off like he was expecting, raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” he asked Stiles slowly.

Stiles scoffed. “Okay, yeah I am okay, I am more than okay I am great, perfect, best ever, like you with your stick, driving your stick, I am driving, was driving…your…” Stiles could feel his face burning up and noted Derek’s flushed face and he needed to stop speaking but…”…stick…”The car was filled with a silence. Stiles would like to say that it was filled with sexual tension but in reality it was just awkwardness caused by his inexperience and inability to keep his mouth shut.

“So that happened…” Stiles said slowly, Derek snorted beside him and Stiles glanced over hopefully, maybe he hadn’t made this totally awkward after all.

“Right.” Derek looked like he was trying not to smile and Stiles could feel the urge, the need he had to fill the silence…maybe with the sonnet he had written about Derek’s arms, or his cheek bones or his eyebrows. He must have been staring because Derek was back to looking at him with one eyebrow raised. “I should drive you home.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles nodded, glancing at the time and flinging himself back against the seat, he hadn’t even realized but he had unconsciously been leaning towards Derek during their conversation. Derek pursed his lips and flung open his door, stepping out so fluidly it should be illegal. Speaking of things that should be illegal, Stiles watched the way Derek’s jeans clung to his ass and cursed softly. There was definitely drool, he was drooling oh he was going to get drool all over Derek Hale’s car.

And suddenly the driver door opened and Derek stared at him expectantly. Stiles flung himself backwards, moving awkwardly so he was thrown across the console between the two seats. “What are you…” Derek asked but Stiles quickly kept moving, trying not to think about how bizarre he must look. He had not only got caught drooling over the simple act of Derek walking in front of his car, but he had then sprawled himself across the guy’s console.

The gear shift hit him right in the ass and he grimaced but lifted up, righting himself in the passenger seat and then leaning back and giving Derek a nonchalant look. Derek stared at him, his eyes wide and eyebrows up in his hairline. After a moment he looked down and seemed to decide that it would be easier to pretend that that had not just happen and sat down in the car.

Derek closed the door and it was silent again. Stiles scrunched up his face, thinking about how perfect his lesson had been while he was concentrated and focused and how attentive of a teacher Derek had been. But of course his nerves had ruined it and now Derek probably thought he was just some obnoxious, bumbling idiot of a kid.

And that was the last thing he wanted. Sure, Derek was about two years older than Stiles but they were both still in high school. It was totally legal for them to get it on. And Stiles wanted them to be getting it on, although he had no idea what Derek wanted, but he did agree to teach him and he had held his hand intimately while showing him how to position his gear shift.

Suddenly Stiles was filled with an overwhelming need to blurt out that he wanted Derek and that Derek should bend him over the hood of his car right now and teach him just how well he could handle his stick. And yeah he might be a virgin but there was only one way to remedy that. And Derek Hale had already proved himself to be such a great teacher, surely he would be an even better teacher when it came to physical pleasure.  

“You know you could have walked around the car, instead of….” Derek gave a pointed look to the console and Stiles shrugged, lifted from his thoughts and reminded of his embarrassing leap across the console.  

Derek’s mouth lifted up slightly and Stiles took a deep breath, since he was going down anyway, he might as well go down with a bang, Scott would be expecting an epic story and he hated to disappoint his friend. So as Derek turned the engine on and looked at the road before pulling out, Stiles smirked and took a deep breath,  “Maybe I just wanted a reason to straddle your stick.”

And Derek’s foot must have jerked and hit down too hard on the accelerator because the next thing he knew the car was off. Stiles’ eyes went wide as he realized that Derek Hale, back road racer Derek Hale had just stalled the engine.

The car was thrown in to silence again and Derek cleared his throat, tugging at his hair in a painful looking manner before turning the ignition, restarting the car and continuing on the road. Stiles noted that his arm was tense, his back was straight and there seemed to be a muscle tick in his jaw. But Stiles couldn’t remember ever having seen a sexier sight.

He had thought that listening to Derek’s velvety smooth voice teach him how to drive had been intimate. But it had nothing on sitting in the passenger seat as Derek Hale drove his car, racing through the streets, his arms flexing as he shifted, his eyes focused on the road, scanning, probably for cops.

Stiles thanked the universe that Derek was steadfastly staring ahead and wouldn’t notice the evidence of just how much Stiles appreciated this experience.

On a straight stretch of road, a few blocks from Stiles’ house Derek really laid down and opened it up, hitting speeds that made Stiles’ adrenaline spike. The feeling of being in the car, the power of the engine and the fierce passionate way that Derek controlled it…it was one of the most erotic experiences of Stiles’ life.

Not that that was saying much. But Still.

Derek downshifted as they got in to more residential streets, the roads getting more populated and the stop signs more frequent. Stiles missed the adrenaline rush from the speed and power of the engine but he couldn’t complain. The constant stop and go of the suburban area near his house afforded him the sight of Derek constantly shifting gears, his arms working the shift and his leg muscles clenching as his feet shifted.

Stiles had never known that he had a car fetish.

Then again maybe it was just a Derek Hale fetish.

Eventually they pulled up in to his driveway and Stiles groaned out loud as he saw his dad getting out of the cruiser. He shot Derek an embarrassed look but his expression was blank. His dad had the worst timing. Then again the sight of the cruiser had the effect of instantly destroying his boner so there was that to be thankful for.

“Hey Dad.” He said as he jumped out of the car, somehow not stumbling. His dad gave him a look as he flicked his eyes to Derek Hale…who was gracefully getting out of the car.

“Stiles. Derek.” His dad wasn’t exactly hostile but it was clear that he was wary of the situation he had just happened upon. Or they had happened themselves upon…once again terrible timing.

“Hello Sheriff Stilinski. Nice to see you, it’s been a while.” The sheriff gave Derek an unimpressed look.

“Not as long as I’d like son. Now, care to explain why my child is getting out of your death trap?” Stiles’ eyes widened and he glared at his dad, trying to tell him to shut the heck up now, he couldn’t believe his father had referred to him as a child. His dad barely spared him a glance, choosing instead to cross his arms over his chest and stare at Derek. It was a good sign, he guessed, that his dad didn’t feel the need to put his hands on his holster like he did when he was really annoyed., or talking to perps.

“Stiles asked me to teach him how to drive a transmission.” Derek said smoothly, as if this wasn’t a common occurrence, or one that should have been discussed with his dad beforehand.

His Dad sighed and brought a hand up to his eyes, rubbing them slowly. As he pulled his hand away he gave Stiles a tired glance but then turned back to Derek. “And how did he do?”

Stiles’ mouth gaped, maybe his dad was waiting to berate him until after they were out of earshot of one of his peers but it was doubtful. “He was shaky at first but he gained confidence after a while. I would say with a few more lessons he will be road ready.” Derek said it so matter of fact and Stiles wanted to pinch himself.

Derek Hale not only taught him to drive stick. But he got out of his car to face his dad with Stiles even though he didn’t need to. And not only that but he defended Stiles. It was official, Stiles love Derek Hale, and Scott was totally going to flip when he told him about this.

“Hmm.” His dad said thoughtfully, glancing over at Stiles for a moment before nodding slightly. “Well, thank you Derek, you get home safely. And do not let me catch you speeding again.”

“You won’t.” Derek said confidently and his dad flicked a hand in his direction before walking to the door and inside the house. Stiles sighed and turned on his foot to apologize profusely to Derek.

“Dude I am so-“

“I told you not to call me dude.” Derek said gruffly. Stiles paused for a moment and Derek rolled his eyes, “Dude is what you call your friends,”

And ouch. He supposed that that shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. After all this was the first day that Stiles had ever spent with Derek. It was the first day he had even spoken to him. He shouldn’t be affronted that Derek didn’t consider him a friend after less than a day.

His face must have been transparent because Derek shook his head. “No, that isn’t what I meant.” He brought his hands in to his pocket and rocked on his feet for a moment. It was a nervous gesture that looked foreign on Derek Hale, who was normally so confident and self-assured.

“I just thought that…” Derek paused and looked down at Stiles’ feet, “I might have read the signs wrong but…I thought you might be interested in more than just driving lessons and I….” Derek paused and Stiles could feel his heart beating so loud that it must be about to crawl out of his throat. Derek took a deep breath and straightened his back. “I was hoping you would want to go out with me sometime, maybe for something more than driving lessons.”

And there it was, the absolute craziest thing that anyone had ever said to him.

Derek Hale, the gorgeous Derek Hale, captain of the Beacon Hills Baseball team and underground street racing king was asking him out.

Stiles was silent, his mouth flung open in what was probably a very unattractive way but he didn’t bother thinking about it. If Derek Hale was asking him out after spending the afternoon in a car with him then he probably didn’t mind a few of Stiles’ wonky faces.

Derek was obviously uncomfortable with the amount of time it was taking Stiles to answer because he cleared his throat, pursing his lips and looked to his car. Stiles quickly made his brain catch up and he flailed slightly, almost leaping in to Derek’s personal space but stopping at the last minute.

He made his body freeze and try to position himself in a suave looking way but he knew it was probably hopeless with all of his gangly limbs and pent up energy. He nodded enthusiastically, afraid to speak and was rewarded to a small smile from Derek.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asked and honestly was this man for real? What reason could Stiles possibly have for denying him?

“That is a hell to the yes!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek snorted, his lips quirking up.

Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw the curtain on the second floor, his dad’s bedroom, move and he took a slight step back from Derek while glancing up at the window. The curtain quickly moved and Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew who he got his curiosity from and he knew that his Dad would just try to spy from a different window.

 After a slightly awkward exchange of cell phone numbers Derek bid Stiles a good night and walked back in to his car, giving a small wave as he slid in to the seat.

Stiles sighed wistfully as he watched him drive away from his front step. He paused a moment at his door, knowing that his dad would be waiting inside with a million questions and he grabbed his phone, typing out a quick message to Derek and smirking as he pictured his reaction. He put his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath, opening the door to face his interrogation…after giving the air a quick fist pump.

Because Derek Hale had asked him, Stiles Stilinski out...on a date.  

**

Derek pulled up to his house, the small smile that was threatening to break across his face all day, ever since Stiles-the awkward but still undeniably sexy sophomore- marched up to him and demanded driving lessons. It was no secret between all of his friends that Derek was a tad obsessed with Stiles. It was hard not to notice the boy who blatantly ogled him and spoke loudly and energetically wherever he was.

Whenever he was in ear shot Derek would be mesmerized by him, it was distracting and mindboggling. He had never found himself attracted to members of the same sex but there was something about Stiles that just drove him wild.

And Stiles had the balls to come up to him and demand his attention, which was something Derek often wished he had the courage to do and often fantasized about. But it happened.  And Derek had known that he would do anything that the boy asked him to. He would learn how to fly a plane just to teach him how to be a pilot. Buy a yacht just to teach him how to sail. Throw a lasso around the moon if he asked for it.

Derek shook his head at his ridiculousness and walked up to his house, trying to hide the pleasure from his face. His two sisters and his uncle were just about the worst gossips there were in Beacon Hills. He knew that they would demand every single detail from him if he let on what he had been doing this afternoon.

He paused in his doorway as his phone alerted him to a missed text from a few minutes ago. His eyes widened as he saw Stiles name and he eagerly unlocked the phone, read the message and then promptly lost all ability to think.  All of the blood rushed down his body.

_I think next time I want you to  pop my clutch and give me a real ride. SS_

His front door flung open and Cora was there, her dark eyes quickly accessing his wide eyes, flushed expression and phone opened to a text message. “Ohhhh Laura! Uncle Peter! Derek is dirty texting someone!”

And as the two of his other family members literally bounded down the stairs and towards the front door, he couldn’t even be angry. Because Stiles Stilinski just sent him a dirty text. Stiles Stilinksi wanted Derek to teach him how to handle his stick and Derek was always willing to help others. Especially lean, funny, sparkling-eyed, mole-skinned sophomores who didn’t know when to shut up.    

He smiled dopey, ignoring the questions his family members were throwing at him as he walked up the stairs to his room.

“Oh my God….I think he is broken…” Cora whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

“I wouldn’t say that, I think everything seems to be in working order with him.”

“Ugh, gross, really?” Laura said to Uncle Peter. “Der! Come down and tell us all about what’s gotten in to you!”

“Or who you have gotten in to…”

“Uncle Peter!” “I am going to hurl.” Derek shook his head, closing his eyes and ignoring the continuing bickering of his family as he walked in to the room and closed the door behind him.

Derek stared at his phone, the message urging him to respond. But what to say? What could he say to this glorious creature that would say, yes I like that but nothing that would indicate that he would literally give anything for that to happen? He scowled, he was never good at this type of thing. He thought of calling Erica and asking her for advice but it wasn’t worth the mocking that he would get from her in the future.

He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, rapidly moving his fingers across the screen and sending the message before he lost the nerve.

_I will race you across the finish line anytime. DH_

Laura and Cora burst in to his room and grabbed his phone before he had time to react. Cora cackled evilly as she clutched the phone and ran out of the room. He jumped off the bed but Laura blocked him from chasing after their sister.

“Oh NO! Uncle Peter! It is even worse than we could have imagined!” Cora shrieked in amused horror. Derek could feel his face grow hot and he wished that he had just stayed in his car or continued having Stiles drive him around. He would risk having his gears grind then having to go through this embarrassment.

“He’s using dirty car puns! Oh Derek!” Cora groaned, smacking herself in the face. “This is just…” Uncle Peter came up the stairs and walked behind Cora, reading the phone over her shoulder. He hummed thoughtfully before looking at Derek from where he was still being blocked by Laura.

“Really Derek, have I taught you nothing? You should have mentioned something about plugging his-“

“No! No! No!” Derek cried and covered his ears as the laughs of his sisters surrounded him.

“Awww is Derek turning red? Awww little brother is so embarrassed, look at the horror on his face. Cora, I think our job here is done,”

“But…” Cora protested, looking from Derek to Laura to the phone and back again. Behind her Peter sighed and took the phone from her hand, tossing it to Derek who caught it easily.

“Laura is right, we wouldn’t want to push Derek away from his chance to get his-“

“Whose hungry?” Laura cried out, interrupting Uncle Peter much to Derek and Cora’s relief. Cora nodded enthusiastically and the two girls rapidly ran down the stairs, their evil mission accomplished. “So who was it?”

“Stiles Stilinksi!” Their voices faded as they continued to the kitchen and Derek was grateful that their voices grew too faint to hear, especially after he heard Laura shriek that Boyd owed her twenty bucks.

Peter stood, still looking thoughtfully at him so Derek waited as patiently as he could for his uncle to speak his peace. “Well Derek I think it is about time that we had the talk,” Derek groaned loudly and slammed his door shut, ignoring his Uncle’s laughter from the hallway. “I just want to make sure you give him a proper lube job!”

Derek groaned, couldn’t he just bask in the glory of having Stiles Stilinski agree to go on a date with him? His phone buzzed from his hand and he glanced at it, his bad mood instantly diminishing as he read the words. He was eternally grateful that he received this text after his family gave him his phone back.

_Wow. You sure know how to rev an engine._ SS

And yeah, it was corny and Derek shouldn’t find it as arousing and amusing as he did but that didn’t stop him from quickly texting back and continuing their car banter all in to the night.

And when he finally did fall asleep, he dreamed of racing engines, long sensual fingers and sparkling amber eyes.

**

 


End file.
